


What's the worst that could happen?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Dirty Talk, Fiction-Liam is a slut, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Tumblr, moaning and sex noises, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a.k.a. Liam dives deep into the world of Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the worst that could happen?

Liam's POV  
_________  
I have known about fan fiction for a long time now. I've seen gifs, stories, YouTube videos, photoshopped pictures, bromance T-shirts, the whole lot. I receive fan mail from girls who crazy into "shipping" my band mates and I together, pretty much every day.  
So, I'm not sure what made me actually go looking for it. Or more specifically, why I went and typed "Lilo fanfiction" into Tumblr.  
At first, it didn't seem so bad. I saw a whole bunch of pictures and gifs of me and Louis, some posts about all the "feeeels Lilo is giving me right now!!!" or "asdfghjkl I just love Lilo so much they are so cute!". But, slowly and surely, I made my way over to the dark side of Tumblr. That is, the freaky smutty side.  
This is why I found myself, half an hour and 4 stories later, lying on my bed with my laptop on my legs, sporting a full on boner.  
I lay there on my bed, face flushed and eyes wide as I stare at the screen in front of me. The story I'm currently reading takes place in a hotel room where a particularily insatiable Louis is pounding an all too willing Liam into the mattress. 

 

"...Louis! Ohh god, yes! Please, harder. Faster. YES LOU! Mmm so good..."

 

Despite being completely mortified at the things spewing out of fiction-Liam's mouth, I can't help but feel extremely turned on. I've always been drawn to Louis, ever since we first got put in the band. I think it might be because our personalities are so different and I've always admired his optimism, how he doesn't let the small stuff get him down.  
The idea of him actually fucking me in real life like he does in the stories has me throbbing in my pants and I let out a soft moan. I start rubbing myself through my trousers and bite my lip as I moan again. I'm not real sure where all the lads are but we have today off to relax and I know Zayn went to see Perrie and I think Niall went out shopping with Josh. Harry and Louis are probably hanging out together today too and most likely won't come and bother me, though I'll admit that that judgement is a bit clouded by the fact that I really want a wank.  
I tugged my shirt off and ran my hands over my chest, brushing my nipples lightly and feeling the shivers shoot through me as they hardened. I continued reading, not feeling at all bothered by the fact that I was going to get off on a fan fiction about myself getting fucked by one of my best mates. 

 

"Moaning, Liam's occasional screams and the obscene sounds of Louis' balls slapping Liam's ass as Louis pounded into him from behind were the only sounds that could be heard in the hotel room.  
Louis' grip was like iron on Liam's hips as he dragged him back into his thrusts, slamming into his prostate repeatedly, without pause."

 

"Oh yeah", I mutter as I unzip my trousers and pull out my throbbing cock. I begin stroking up and down the shaft, running my thumb over the head and using my precum as lube.

 

"Louis' thrusts start to become more erratic and Liam's ass muscles are quivering with the effort to hold off his orgasm, his cock pouring pre-cum on to the comforter.  
"Oh God, Lou. I-I'm gonna c-come.", Liam manages out through all his moans of pleasure.  
Louis groans and speeds up his thrusts before reaching around to Liam's cock, pumping him a few times, and then Liam is screaming out his release and coming all over Louis' hand.  
Thrusts faltering, Louis slams forward as deep as he can into Liam before his orgasm rips through him and he's breathing in Liam's ear, "Oh yeah, baby. Come for me."

 

And that is my undoing. Picturing Louis actually saying that to me as he empties himself into my clenching ass has me gasping and spurting cum all over my stomach. "Oh fuck, Louis", I whimper as I rub myself through the after shocks.  
Breathing hard and still basking in that post-orgasm euphoria, I slowly come back to reality and realize what I've done.  
What the hell?! Did I just have one of the best wanks of my life while thinking about having sex with my best mate?  
I'm staring wide eyed in shock at the wall in front of me when a hear a small hesitant knock at my door.  
My head whips around and I freeze for a moment before jumping into action, tossing my laptop to the side and pulling my pants back up, zipping them in a hurry. I tug my shirt back on, grimacing when it sticks to the cum all over my stomach. Ugh.  
I stand up and take a moment to compose myself before walking to the door and opening it. 

_________  
Louis' POV

Harry and I had just gotten back from the ice cream shop and I was heading upstairs to my room to change my shirt seeing as I actually ended up getting more ice cream on my shirt than I did in my mouth. Harry really liked being a little shit sometimes and had already pushed my cone into my face not two seconds after I'd taken it from the ice cream man. What followed was an ice cream battle of such epic proportions that it could have been considered World War III. Well, not really. But it was bad.  
Anyways, so I was walking down the hall to my room when I passed Liam's room and heard a small "Oh yeah" followed by the muffled sound of a zipper being undone.  
I come to an abrupt stop in front of Liam's door and feel my face flush. Is he doing what I think he's doing? I creep closer to his door and press my ear against it.  
Soft panting and rustling can be heard through the door and I can feel myself blushing a deep red. Oh my god, Liam is actually wanking in there! The thought sends a burning heat straight to the pit of my stomach and as I continue to listen to Liam's soft gasps and panting, I feel myself start to harden.  
Oh god this is almost too much, it's like a dream come true. Literally, I've had a thing for Liam for ages and watching him touch himself and hearing his moans as he brings himself off is like one of my top fantasies.  
I hear more beautifully erotic noises coming from behind the door and I reach down inside my pants to rub myself while trying to hold in my own moans of pleasure.  
I can hear Liam pick up speed and he starts panting as he nears his orgasm.  
My hand is now firmly wrapped around my dick and stroking hard, my head leaning against the door. I should maybe be a bit worried about getting caught jerking off in the middle of the flat hallway but I'm so turned on, so eager for Liam's noises, that I can't bring myself to care.  
I can't believe I'm already so close but just the thought of Liam sprawled out on his bed, touching himself but hearing his moans has me leaking all over my hand.  
Liam reaches his peak with a gasp that has me throbbing and then he whines out, "Oh fuck, Louis"  
I feel like I've been punched in the gut with pure desire, my mouth drops open in a silent cry and I come so hard and so fast that my ears ring.  
Gasping quietly and rapidly I stand frozen in shock.  
Did Liam seriously just moan my name as he climaxed?  
I stare at my come dripping slowly down the door in front of me in absolute awe.  
No way was that just my imagination, but there was only one way to find out.  
I knock on the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote this awhile ago so ZAYN IS STILL IN THE BAND OKAY??  
> But, yeah. I'm sorry about the ending and that I didn't write them declaring their love to each other though I might be up for writing part 2? Maybe? If that's something you'd be into?  
> Anyways, thanks for readin' (as always) and holla at me some prompts. I love prompts.


End file.
